vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freed Justine
|-|Freed Justine= |-|Freed in X791= |-|Freed in X792= |-|Dark Écriture: Darkness= |-|Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow= Summary Freed Justine (フリード・ジャスティーン Furīdo Jasutīn) is a former Mage of Fairy Tail who didn't often appear in the guild; he is the leader of the Thunder God Tribe. After Fairy Tail's disbandment he joined the Blue Pegasus Guild along with the other members of the Thunder God Tribe. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B '''| Likely '''High 7-A | High 7-A Name: Freed Justine Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 20 | 21 | 22 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman (Can slice through elemental bodies), Magic, Forcefield Creation and Law Manipulation (Jutsu Shiki allows Freed to create barriers and rules that force people to follow them regardless of the person's strength in comparison to Freed), Teleportation, Attack Reflection (Via Dark Écriture Reflect) Pain Manipulation (Via Dark Écriture Pain and Suffering), Fear Inducement (Via Dark Écriture Fear), Statistics Amplification (To himself, via Dark Écriture Darkness and Absolute Shadow), Flight (Via Dark Écriture Wings), Electricity Manipulation (Via Dark Écriture Absolute Shadow), Darkness Manipulation (Via Dark Écriture Darkness) Attack Potency: Small City level (Effortlessly defeated Cana and a weakened Elfman. Briefly battled Satan Soul Mirajane with his Dark Écriture: Darkness, but was quickly overwhelmed. Defeated Rustyrose with Bickslow. Should be comparable to the latter and Evergreen). Some of his Dark Écritures ignore conventional durability | At least Small City level (Stronger than Max Alors). Some of his Dark Écritures ignore conventional durability | Likely Large Mountain level (Destroyed Wall's Proxy together with Ichiya. Should be comparable to Elfman and Lisanna). Some of his Dark Écritures ignore conventional durability | Large Mountain level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Mirajane) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Swifter than Max) | Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Wall's Proxy) | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class K | At least Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class | At least Small City Class | Likely Large Mountain Class (One-shot Wall's Proxy with Ichiya's help) | Large Mountain Class Durability: Small City level (Survived Mirajane's attack while using Darkness, but he was unable to keep fighting) | At least Small City level | Likely Large Mountain level (Took hits from Wall's Proxy) | Large Mountain level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range to a dozen meters with swordplay, several kilometers with Jutsu Shiki Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: Above Average (Extremely skillful in the use of runes, which by itself is a difficult magic to use. Candidate for an S-Class position) Weaknesses: "Jutsu Shiki" requires preparation to construct across a sufficiently large range, due to its nature as a trap-type magic. The runes which compose "Jutsu Shiki" can also be negated via magic if successfully deciphered by a skilled enough individual. Some spells requires prep time (Although mostly of this spells are barriers/cages or similar abilities) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '-Dark Écriture (闇の文字 (エクリテュール) Yami no Ekurityūru): Freed's primary Magic, which allows him to write runes in the air, either with his sword or his own fingers. Such runes, depending on what is written, will have different effects. Dark Écriture, a form of Letter Magic, comes in as an extremely useful form of Magic, with the runes being used ranging from offensive ones, which can inflict excruciating pain unto a person, making it impossible for them to fight back, or even infuse them with specific feelings, to those capable of changing Freed's own appearance, to make him more formidable in combat or grant him added advantages and capabilities. Dark Écriture seems to be related to Freed's right eye, which was shown taking on a dark color during some instances in which he made use of this Magic. "Écriture" is French for "Writing", in reference to the Magic's nature and, perhaps, to Freed's own appearance. * Teleportation: Freed is able to teleport by turning his body into runes; such runes float in the air and travel to the desired location, where they unite to form Freed's body once more. * Dark Écriture: Pain (闇の文字・痛み Yami no Ekurityūru: Itami): By inscribing runes onto his opponents, Freed can inflict immense pain upon them. This spell can be used repeatedly to maximize the inflicted pain, with him slashing the enemy many times in rapid succession, and can also be employed as a long-range attack, with the written runes being sent flying at the opponent in small groups. * Dark Écriture: Fear (闇の文字・恐怖 Yami no Ekurityūru: Kyōfu): By inscribing runes onto his target, Freed instills the emotion of fear into his target, causing them to lose their courage. * Dark Écriture: Suffering (闇の文字・苦しみ Yami no Ekurityūru: Kurushimi): By inscribing runes onto his target, Freed causes the affected person to undergo severe pain. This spell has similar effects to Dark Écriture: Pain. * Dark Écriture: Death (闇の文字・死滅 Yami no Ekurityūru: Shimetsu): Though never seen, this spell, based on its name, likely causes death. * Dark Écriture: Wings (闇の文字・翼 Yami no Ekurityūru: Tsubasa): By inscribing runes onto himself, Freed attains a pair of rune-composed wings. ** Flight: Through the use of such wings, Freed becomes capable of flying with great agility and maneuverability. ** Enhanced Speed: Freed's wings allow him to move around in the air at high speed, as shown when he was able to momentarily dodge some of Mirajane's attacks and even to briefly leave her behind while she was in her Satan Soul form. * Dark Écriture: Venom: Freed slashes the enemy with a sword, and writes runes that poison the target. * Dark Écriture: Darkness (闇の文字・暗黒 Yami no Ekurityūru: Ankoku): A spell which Freed described as forbidden, and which he only resolved to use against Rustyrose and as a last resort against Mirajane's Satan Soul. By inscribing runes onto his himself, Freed turns into a massive demonic creature. While activating it, he went on to claim that "Only a Demon can master a Demon", implying Dark Écriture: Darkness grants him demonic powers and abilities; in addition, the growth in size doesn't seem to affect the maneuverability of Dark Écriture: Wings, which can remain active and functional even when Freed enters this state. Despite eventually being defeated and acknowledging Mirajane as the "true" Demon between them, this form allowed Freed to engage in an extended physical fight with her. ** Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Through the use of Dark Écriture: Darkness, Freed becomes able to cast Darkness Magic. And through its use perform a variety of feats, including using it to increase his proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. *** Darkness Breath: Freed charges dark energy and molds it into the shape of a highly destructive tornado, damaging his intended target. *** Darkness Flare Bomb: Freed creates a sphere-like bomb made from dark energy and charges at the enemy at close range. The bomb creates a huge wave of pressure, that throws the target away. * Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow (闇の文字・"絶影" Yami no Ekurityūru: Zetsuei): By inscribing runes onto himself, Freed's upper body becomes covered in a dark armor, complete with large shoulder pads and a helmet with a menacing appearance; Freed's hair becomes slicked back and protrudes from the opening in the helmet. ** Electric Shockwave: In such a state, Freed has shown himself capable of producing a large, electric orb from his right hand, which he employs in melee, rushing towards the target and striking them at close range. * Dark Écriture: Destruction (闇の文字・滅 Yami no Ekurityūru: Metsu): A spell which is more like a powerful melee attack, Freed rushes towards his opponent with his sword sheathed and his right hand on its hilt, and then rapidly unsheathes the weapon and slashes the opponent, dealing them a great amount of damage. * Dark Écriture: Reflect (闇の文字・拒絶 Yami no Ekurityūru: Kyozetsu): By inscribing runes into the air, Freed can reflect an incoming projectile back at the attacker. As it was only used once, the extent of its reflecting power is unknown. * Dark Écriture: Slay: Freed quickly slashes the target, causing heavy damage to both the target and the ground below. * Jutsu Shiki (術式 Jutsu Shiki): Also a form of Letter Magic, Jutsu Shiki revolves around the use of the very same runes which Freed employs with his Dark Écriture; this form of Magic allows him to erect Magical barriers in the form of rune enchantments in a given area, preventing those inside it from exiting. Each enchantment possesses specific "rules" to it, which are freely set by Freed, and which must be complied with in order for the ones trapped inside to leave the barrier. Escape is otherwise impossible, with the rules being "absolute", and even an immensely powerful Mage such as Makarov Dreyar is incapable of breaking them. While taking quite a long time to cast and thus being almost useless in actual combat, if given the right time and planned carefully, Jutsu Shiki can be extremely useful and helpful, being ideal for setting up traps, and having been one of the main aspects of Laxus Dreyar's plan to take over Fairy Tail, which was held in check and had most of its members defeated, with the comrades fighting each other to escape the enchantments, simply through Freed's use of it. This seems to be a very advanced form of Magic, as Makarov went on to describe Freed as having become very powerful due to its use. However, due to Jutsu Shiki not being dynamic as Dark Écriture, the barriers created with it can be, with some effort and given some time, undone, either by someone adept at languages and writing, or simply by someone who has witnessed Jutsu Shiki being cast different times. Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 | 100 Year Quest Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Sword Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Rune Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pain Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fear Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Law Users